


Why Wait?

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, swearing a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Well, it looks like the Bed-Sharing trope has finally graced my fics. Thomas and Newt are the perfect ship to start with.





	Why Wait?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a MR story in eons so I hope this isn't too out of character!! Enjoy!!

“Newt, you’re drunk.” Thomas observed, keeping his laugh stifled as his best friend stumbled into the kitchen. 

 

“No, I’m nooooot. I totally have everything under control. I’m fne” the words became slurred ever so slightly. In Newt’s defense, he actually did look no worse for the wares. That is until you looked at him more directly. Then you could see him physically start to tip over. 

 

“C’mon, to bed with you.” Thomas’s party had been long over. Newt’s ride (Minho) decided to leave without him, a ploy Minho planned out himself to give Newt and Thomas time for themselves, which left Thomas and his crush in his brand new apartment...with just one bed and one couch. The thought made Thomas pinken but he couldn’t find a better alternative. 

 

“Here, you take the bed. I’m more comfortable on the couch anyway.” Thomas brought Newt into the room and laid him down. 

 

“Nooooo you take the bed.” Newt sat bolt upright nearly taking Thomas’s head off with him.

 

“No really. You need the sleep. I’ll be fine on the couch.” He made to leave the room but Newt latched onto him.

 

“Tommy, I insist you come sleep with me.” Newt’s shit-eating grin told Thomas he 100% meant exactly what he said. This was still drunk Newt and Thomas would never dare take advantage of the other boy’s state, but damn was he attractive when his inhibitions were lowered. His eyes were increasingly playful, hair was askew and his skin glistened. 

 

“Ugh, fine I will sleep with you. But only sleeping. Like  _ actually _ asleep.” Thomas made that very clear. Newt felt a twinge of disappointment but tried not to appear so 

 

“Alright. Now come on. Take your clothes off.”

 

Naturally, in the state they were in, sleep in the traditional sense wasn’t on either of their minds.


End file.
